Advances in semiconductor processing and logic design have permitted an increase in the amount of logic that may be present on integrated circuit devices. As a result, computer system configurations have evolved from a single or multiple integrated circuits in a system to multiple hardware threads, multiple cores, multiple devices, and/or complete systems on individual integrated circuits. Further, as the density of integrated circuits has grown, the power requirements for computing systems have also grown. As a result, there is a vital need for energy efficiency and conservation associated with integrated circuits.